A Flower in Sparta
by My Scarlet Dahlia
Summary: The threads of fate aren't always spun to be fair, for being a man and loved by Apollo is bound to end in tragedy. MxM, gods, death, tragedy. Seperate chapter for MxM.


**A/N: **Well. I see no one here really has a lot of interest in Greek mythology. There is a community with about thirty wonderful stories, but there's not anything big. I've recently taken a liking on the mythology. The stories are magnificent. You've got tales of three headed serpents, gorgons (the most well known gorgon, Medusa,) crazy love stories, gods, affairs... It's wonderful. I'd have to say one of my favorites, is the story of Dionysus, the god of wine and vine and who is often associated with partying and madness. Although his tale is great, this fiction is about Apollo and Hyacinthus. **(Important; The following summary below pretty much explains most of the beginning of the story in a nutshell, because it is based on the mythology, so if you want a blank canvas please don't read, although it helps with confusion.)**

_Some of you might know, Apollo is the god of music, archery and poetry among other things. He is also one of the twelve great olympians. Now Apollo, a handsome, ideal kouros, which is a beardless and athletic youth, was in love with the very beautiful Spartan prince Hyacinthus (Hi-ya-sin-thus). _

_As fate (or the Fates :p) would have it, Hyacinthus dies while playing a round of discus with Apollo. Now, "died" could be an inaccurate term to describe his situation. "Killed" would also fit. One of the winds, either Zephyros or Boreas (Zephyros is used in most versions that I've read), was, as well, in love with the prince. Out of jealousy, the wind made the discus Apollo had thrown bounce up and strike Hyacinthus, who died upon impact. Sickly heartbroken, Apollo did not allow Hades (keeper of the Underworld) to take Hyacinthus. Instead he used the other's blood to spring a flower, known as the Hyacinth, to honor his name. _

Now, I apologize for ranting on. :) I just thought it'd be better to let you guys know some of the background on the story if you weren't already familiar. Now, this will start from the beginning of their "relationship" and thereafter Hyacinthus' death, dealing with Apollo's grief and final acceptance.

**Warnings: **Male x Male, gods, death, tragedy.

* * *

_A flower in Sparta_

In the vines of Sparta, a beautiful prince and a god share the pleasures of wine while surrounded by servant deities of leisure. Fountains of the naked cupid and homunculus structures frenzy the court yard. Ornamental columns form and circle a luxury of beds, couches and dining tables.

"Service, wine, for my love." The god of archery gestured his hand, then gracefully tucked a lock of golden hair behind the beautiful boy's ear as the seductive deity poured the pure colored liquid into the stone embedded golden goblet."The best wine for you, of course."

Apollo tipped Hyacinthus' chin back, suggestively putting the rim of the cup to the other's lips. The genuine and delicious alcohol slithered out of the boy's mouth and down his neck as he drank, which Apollo eyed ravenously. The god then took the goblet, taking a sip himself all while not breaking his gaze at the provocatively lying prince.

"Oh, cherished Apollo. Your love for me should not cease. Your compassionate words fill my void. This affection, my cheeks are for sure the color of a red rose." The poetry left his mouth as soundly as a lark. Apollo's eye's glazed, his head moving in closer with poise. The divinity breathed on the other with lust, and closed the space between their heads. Hyacinthus hesitant as plump lips met his, but an unstoppable heat rushed to his groin and he participated. Oh, a wonderful man, rejoice! What majesty, for the mere mortal he was.

Flushed and red-bitten organs mingled and fought for dominance, but Hyacinthus let the god have his way as desire quickly crept through his body. Ignoring the lesser servants, Apollo continued to stroke and caress the other. He broke the hungry kiss after a while, Hyacinthus groaning at the loss of stress, and lifted the prince bridal style.

"Let us bathe." Apollo carried the boy's lightweight and pale body across the courtyard. He would have considered using the indoor bath, but his sister, Artemis, who had just returned from Mount Pholoe, had a watchful eye on him from the Paximadia islands. She a virgin, was fond of the boy he held in his arms. Artemis had stated to him that she did not want the eyes of other mortals to have the pleasure of watching a god make love to their prince. Apollo, who couldn't have cared less if the servants watched, thought about ignoring his vigilant sibling. Because of his love for Hyacinthus, though, he kept a mindful on what his soon to be lover might or might not like.

Crossing the garden, the two were soon surrounded by the sweet smells of incense and other oils that filled the hot spring. Apollo strode through the path, almost hidden by a cluster of statues, bushes and embellished rocks. The god sat Hyacinthus on a velvet couch resting near the water and looked at him.

Hyacinthus, momentarily confused, presently understood what Apollo wanted and began to self consciously undo his chiton. Despite being a wealthy and beautiful prince, Hyacinthus was indeed still a virgin. With all the woman at his feet, willing to give their bodies and soul to him, the prince had still yet to give up his body. Of course he'd been given the sensuality and feeling of sex, but that was as far as he'd been willing to go. There was no shame in letting a god have their way with him, but he did not do it for the glory. Hyacinthus felt a worldly connection, if not love to his companion. Daily, they spent their energy practicing many sports, and after they would relax under the shaded courtyard sharing laughter and stories of the past. It was bliss, really. Hyacinthus would get tipsy with his partner, and the two would consult each other with pleasure. Apollo would give him the ecstasy of a mind-blowing orgasm, something no other woman or man had been able to do so thoroughly.

Today, though, it was different. Hyacinthus had made the decision the moment he woke up. The moment the god let the wine fuel his desire, he would give his innocence. He was not abashed in the least that it would be by a man. If it was Apollo, he would let the man do anything. It was distressing a bit, to know what he'd be letting the man do. Of course he knew how it went. He'd conferred with Elias, his personal retinue and also a close friend, about Apollo. However, Hyacinthus had felt terribly abysmal afterwards. For quite a while now, he'd known Elias had more than sexual feelings for him. Before Apollo, they'd engaged in an erogenous relationship, hidden from his parents. It lasted months, but stopped when Apollo had come to visit his home while traveling.

Between their liaison, Hyacinthus did grow to have a spirit in love for his servant, but a strong feeling of hatred and betrayal played in his gut every time he thought of his caretaker. He didn't let it bother him in the least. Where there was amity, there was optimism. Here, he knew Elias did not have any future to be anyone notable or worthy. He would continue serve his family, and he supposed, atrociously, that's how he wanted to keep it.

Fully undressed, Hyacinthus raised from the soft couch, not just the steamy air flushing his face and neck. Apollo too stood naked, his eyes dark pools of desire as they stepped into the bath. Not knowing of the pleasures that awaited for him, Apollo was slightly surprised when Hyacinthus leaned against him closely.

"Apollo," Hyacinthus breathed into the god's ear, his voice slight and nervous. "I want..." He looked down, then back at Apollo's eyes, hoping the gesture would do good, for he was sure his voice was already lost. He could feel every muscle in his body going slack, initiating contact was not something he'd done before.

Apollo started slightly, then smiled. The god placed his hands on the others attractively reddened cheeks. "Hyacinthus," He purred, "Tell me what it is you desire, and you shall have it."

Hyacinthus, if possible, flushed even more. _Words, words... Oh, I want the blessing of words! _"A-Apollo, my dear Apollo, I'll bestow you my body now." There was no reason to have qualms anymore. "More than my body tonight. My love, my soul, my... virginity."

The god rejoiced, not fretting to hide his anxiety. Hyacinthus had never denied him anything, but that one endowment. He felt truly overwhelmed. Not only was he accepted, but his heart too was now acknowledged. Apollo swore to himself, from the fouls of Tantalus and back, that he would adore and protect this boy for eternity. Even if one day should the prince find someone he would want to spend his life with, he would never turn his back. The other troublesome and cruel gods, _including _Artemis, may assume Hyacinthus was only there to warm his bed, but through and through, he was genuinely content and felt very fortunate.

Apollo once again kissed Hyacinthus, stroking the others skin and touching anything his hands could find. Their desire was perceived when the god pressed his hips against the prince, happily noticing he was not the only one passion claimed. His hand went under the water, gently caressing and fondling his lover's manhood. A new urge fueled his hunger as he watched Hyacinthus' gasp and moan. Apollo nipped and licked one of Hyacinthus' rosey nubs, sucking on it as if his life depended on it.

Hyacinthus felt as if every inch of his body were being consumed by a deathly hot fire. A yearning he'd never known before was anticipated as the realization of what would happen finally made itself clear. He felt himself slowly being pushed back until his hips rested against the bath. There was no question about domination, and he let the other do as he pleased, but he too wanted to touch the god, though reluctantly, his hands and arms could do nothing but hold onto the other as he was mercifully pleasured. Hyacinthus' breathing became labored as Apollo brought him closely to the brink. He desperately wanted to find release, and a white storm began to flood his body quickly. "Ah, Apollo...!"

The god hummed, still involved deeply with Hyacinthus' nipples. He could feel the other was close to orgasm, and he knew that if Hyacinthus' was not giddy with hormones, he would have a possibly very painful and discomforting time during sex. Apollo understood and was very delighted to know the prince was still a virgin. The moment he laid eyes on him, an air of innocence flowed with great appeal.

"Apollo, why have your hands fallen?" Hyacinthus, dazed, barely realized he'd been lifted and now sat on the edge of the bath. When the god's hands eased their way into his thighs and spread them, heat rushed to his groin. Exposed and very aroused, Hyacinthus blushed despite himself. "Will we make love now?"

Apollo smiled, "Yes, my love."

* * *

**Footnote: For those who do not like male x male, a separate chapter will be held for the lemon.**


End file.
